The Dynasty of God
by Forgotten Flash
Summary: What happens when Naruto heart got broken by the person he love? What if Naruto died because he decided to save someone. Wait! What is this talk about killing the being that killed god?
1. A broken start

_**I do not own Naruto, High school Dxd**_ _ **or gods of high school.**_

 _ **The remake of my story the Unbreakable medic will be a remake call the Unbreakable Seal. Which going to be base around his seal then his medical justus.**_

 _ **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX Chapter Start XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

At a train-station in Kyoto Japan, a young man named was to getting ready to head to Kuoh, to start his new life to a sort. He always thought about leaving Kyoto but was never do it. He sighed rubbing the back of his neck tired.

"Naruto-kun! Wait!" a feminine voice shouted. The young man Naruto turned around to see Uriel. Uriel has the appearance of girl in her late teens to early twenties with purple hair draping down to her knee caps styled in blocks with it forming bangs over her right eye. She has blue eyes eyes just like his but a little bit darker. She wears navy blue dress ending at the middle of her thighs with a white collar and zipper along with almost see through white thigh socks and blue boots. Over the years he count on her and would do anything for her.

"Oh, it feels like the years have passed by so quickly, Naruto-kun. You know the people in the church is really going to miss you." Uriel said as she walked up to him.

"I'm going to miss them too, Uriel-chan." Naruto replied as he thought about all the friendly people who always help him in his need.

"Before you go, Naruto-kun, here take this with you."Uriel said as she handed him a necklace with a single blue crystal hanging from a string.

"What is it?" Naruto asked as he look at his childhood friend.

"If their is everything a time when you're in danger." She stated with a smile on her face."Crush it in your hands and pray to God."

"Thank you Uriel-chan, if you ever need help call me." He said with a smile as she just waved to her as he moved towards the train. "Goodbye Uriel, next time I see you I will take you out for dinner." Naruto said as he entered the train.

"Goodbye, Naruto-kun I pray for your safe return to our side." She said clenching her chest.

Naruto just didn't know that that crystal going to change his life.

 _ **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX With Naruto one year later XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

In the mirror stood a young man with long golden blonde hair that reach his mid back. . Brushing a few locks of hair out of the way revealing sapphire blue eyes along with three distinct birth marks on each of his cheeks. His muscled chest was also in plain view showing his years of hard work and dedication to staying fit.

Though his if you look into his eyes you could see pain showing before a single tear drop. All because of the events that happened last evening.

 _ **Flashback- A day ago**_

 _During his time in Kuoh Academy, Naruto had form a great friendship with akeno who was very nice to him. Over the time of their friendship it evolve into something more than that. So since today was Valentine's Day he was planning on asking her out and to his surprised she said yes!_

 _6 months into the relationship he fell in love with the sadistic Akeno and he enjoyed the time with her. But he started to notice her friend rias getting jealous over the time they was spending together. But he play it no mind seeing as akeno said it was nothing. Though he started to follow Akeno when she started to blow him off lately and found something that anger him._

 _She was following that perverted Issei. She blow him off just to spy and hang out with rias it's almost feel like this relationship was sipping and he was hoping it's not._

" _Akeno!" Naruto yelled as he run up to the girl who was getting ready to leave with rias. As he got close he notice them whispering to each other before rias walk away a little upset standing by the gate._

" _Hello, Naruto-kun." Akeno said with a smile as she gave her boyfriend a hug which he return."Why did you call me?"_

 _Naruto raised his eyebrows at the comment." I just wanted to talk to you, we haven't been on a date or hangout in two weeks now." He said a little sad as akeno as she noticed it but didn't say nothing._

" _I been busy working with Rias with school work." She said with a smile as a frown hit his face._

" _You really going to lie to my face huh?" He said whispering to himself as she heard him glancing at his blank face._

" _What do you mean? I'm not lying to you Naruto-kun."_

 _*I said you following Issi around!" Naruto said making Rias look at him in shock as she felt almost holy pressure get release from him." What is going on with you Akeno?" He begged hoping she would open up to him._

 _Akeno sigh sadly not hoping to do this, she really enjoy being with naruto but he don't belong in this world." Naruto…...I'm sorry I'm breaking up with you."_

 _Naruto froze hearing that not realizing the pain he was feeling." W-w-what? Akeno please not like this." He said reaching for her only to turn around and walk towards Rias whoho glance back at him curious before walking away with her queen._

 _ **Flashback ended**_

After getting home all he could do was stare at the blank wall, with no thoughts running through him. He still remember all the questions that pop in his hand but he couldn't answer none of them.

"Maybe it's time to go back home." Naruto said to himself as he put on a pair of jeans and a black shirt.

"I…..I need some air before I call Uriel."

 _ **Another place**_

Hyoudou Issei could not believe his phenomenal change in luck. The day had seemed so bleak after he had barely escaped being beaten to death by the girls of the kendo club.

He was wallowing in his depression, wondering if he would ever get to see a pair of real live breasts when she came along. Yuuma, a beautiful girl with long black hair that fell down to her waist and kind, violet eyes. She wore a short black dress that allowed a tantalizing glimpse of her amazing legs and a light purple jacket on top. She had come to him while he was moping on the bridge and had actually asked him out.

The two of them had just finished their first date, which consequently was also the first date Issei had ever been on.

"Issei-kun."

"Yes, Yuuma-chan?" Issei asked, his heart skipping a beat as she smiled at him. 'Ahhhh, such a beautiful smile.'

"There's something I was hoping you would do for me, to commemorate our first date," Yuuma blush and pressed a finger to her lips. "Will you do that for me?"

Was this it? The moment of truth. Would he finally receive his first kiss?

"W-What is it?"

"Could you please die for me?"

"Eh?" Issei scratched his cheek, his confusion more than evident. "Uh... could you... repeat that? I don't think I heard you right."

Yuuma's smile became increasingly sinister. As she tilted her head down, shadows seemed to cast harsh angles upon her once angelic face.

"Could you please die for me?"

Without warning, wings burst from Yuuma's back, tearing the fabric of her dress and jacket, leaving two gaping holes in the back. The wings were very large, spanning nearly a meter each in length. They looked like angel wings, except that the feathers were black instead of white.

With a flap of her wings, Yuuma shot into the air and hung several feet above the flabbergasted Issei.

"I had a lot of fun with you these past couple of hours," Yuuma said as she held out her hand. Light seemed to gather and coalesce at her palm, creating what looked like a long spear. "Dating a child like you was a nice break for me, and I'll always treasure this gift you gave me." She held out the small gift he bought her. "That is why I'm going to make this as painless as possible."

She threw the spear at him. Issei, still in shock and trying to understand what was going on, could do nothing more than watch as the spear of light travelled towards him like a bullet.

But it didn't hit the target but the ground next to it. Yuuma looked both shocked and angry. "It's you."

Issei blinked at her words, then looked towards the person who saved him. It was a boy with long blond hair and blue eyes.

"Naruto..."

"You know, it against me to hold grudges since my belief but I wish I could punch you." Making Issi crawl back in fear of the killer intent he felt from his classmate who seem to drop out of school.

Ohh…You're Uzumaki Naruto, right?" Yuuma said. Naruto just stare at her waiting for any movement."Didn't you drop out because of akeno breaking up with you?" She said laughing at him? But Naruto was shocked, is that the story that's going around?,

She jump back after regaining herself."Don't worry I'm going to make your heartbroken heart better" Another light spear appeared in her hands. She threw it, this time at Naruto.

Naruto dash away from the attack when he heard Issei yelled out to him.

'"Naruto! Let's get out of here!" Issei shouted. Naruto nod his head before running to the park entrance with Issei right behind him.

"You can't run away from me!" Yuuma yelled as she summon a light spear and throw it at Issei. Who couldn't see it got strike from behind, Naruto stop running and look at Issei who drop.

"Issei! Don't die I will get help." He said as Issei just smile and nod his head. Deep down he know he was going to die and from the look on Naruto's face he felt the same.

" _At least he can about my well being."_ Issei thought as he watched Naruto leave the park with Yuuma right on his tail.

" _If I'm to die anyway, I want to die in the bosom of a beautiful girl like her."_ A red light emerged from his pocket forming an intricate circle covered in runes. The glow intensified until one Rias Gremory appear in its place.

Her voice barely registered to his half-conscious mind but it was still as melodious as before. "You called me didn't you?" her question confused him but he was unable to respond. "If you're dying anyway, I'll take you in." much like Yuma before her wings spread themselves wide from her back. But their shape was different. Instead of the soft rounded appearance given to them by feather Rias' wings are jagged and smooth.

"You will… devote your life to me."

That's when his world went black.

 _ **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX Back with Naruto XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Lord I pick the wrong day to clear my thoughts." Naruto said out loud as he could see the soaring form of Yuma through the passing holes of the canopy. Before she landed right in front of him.

I wish I didn't have to kill you." Her false wistful tone didn't go unnoticed.

"And why is that Yuuma-chan?" Naruto asked praying he could survive.

Her laugh sent a shiver up his spine that was both dreadful and almost bought a vibe to him. "I was planning on having some fun with you after I kill Issei. Of course we can still have so much fun together Naruto-kun. Just give up running." Her hand glide from her leather clad crotch to her well-developed breasts emphasizing the activities they would partake.

Swallowing the lump that grew in his throat he turned to look at the fallen angel. "Tempting offer but I have a feeling that you would end up killing me afterwards. So I don't know" answer given Naruto could see the physical change his words caused. Her wings seemed to unconsciously flex irritably.

"I won't kill you Naruto-kun." She said as Naruto sigh and just smile.

"Really, then I also have to say no to the sexual acts."

"Idiot."

She was gone. The only signs of her previous position was the falling black feathers. As she appeared in front of him with a spear sticking into his chest.

"Yuuma…" the rest of his sentence was halted by a finger pressing itself against his lips.

Removing it she spoke into his ear. "My name's not Yuuma, it's Raynare." Finish with what she had to say a light spear she formed in her hand disappeared as Naruto's head fell landing on her shoulder, blood running out of his mouth. She grab his head kissing him deeply.

"I wonder, if I was human would you fall in love with me?" She asked the dying teen feeling some pain about killing him. She watch him shake his head in a yes motion as he fell to the ground.

"I see, I wish life was that easy….naruto-kun." With her final words she flew in the air going to report her mission.

Naruto was clinging to the last bit of his life thinking about how bad his weeks has been. His resolve to fight crumbled away. " _I guess this is how I die… I never Imagined it would be like this. I at least wanted to live long enough to have my own family….…Akeno, I'm sorry we couldn't end on a good note."_ As he felt his body get numb he remember what Uriel said to him and grab the crystal around his neck crushing it in his hands.

 _ **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX Naruto mind XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

A subtle warmth soothed Naruto's spirit as he stirred from his restless sleep. His eyes slowly parted and welcomed the wondrous sight before him. As if hovering upon a cloud, weightless and serene, Naruto gazed up at the star studded night sky. Like his mother would sing to him when he was a child, it was like little diamonds in the sky. For once while looking into the vast infinite space of the cosmos, Naruto didn't feel small or irrelevant; instead he felt at home, at peace. Never had the world appeared so welcoming and perfect.

Bathing in a soft glow he could feel around him, Naruto finally tore his gaze away from the stars and saw the small bonfire next to him. He could smell the firewood and hear the delightful crackling from the flames, its fiery tongues licking the ever expanding stars.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

The voice was loud, and Naruto jolted from where he laid. He realized that he had been laying on some grass, and he dug his feet into it, trying to balance himself. Looking behind the fire, Naruto tried to find the source of the voice, and found someone sitting next to fire, cross legged on the sand.

Even with the orange glow of the flames, Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of the man. It was as if he was staring into a mirror. The man looked like Naruto, but fully grown and matured. With the same long flowing blond hair and blue eyes that hold got knowledge. The man smiled at Naruto and instantly made him relax. He was dressed in a loose white gi with a pair of wooden sandals. Which made Naruto notice that he was no longer dressed in his uniform but a black gi missing his shoe ware.

"Please sit down, Naruto." The man gestured to the log he was sitting on beside him.

"Who are you?" Naruto managed to whisper. "Is this where I get judge.?"

"Relax, my boy. I will explain everything to you in time, so please join me. Warm yourself up before we start our chat." Hesitantly, and in slight disbelief of himself, Naruto slowly approached the man and sat down next to him. The man gave Naruto very peculiar feeling, and it was almost familiar. " I can't believe it, you really are who they said you was."

"Who are you?"

"I have many names, but you don't need to know it yet." He smiled again as he slowly reached to pat Naruto on the head rubbing his hair affectionately. "For you are of my descendant or you can call yourself my reincarnation Naruto." The man then gestured to himself, "And I'm sorry I could not meet you in a better place but I'm died so that would be impossible." He said as he started to laugh at his joke as Naruto just sweatdrop.

In slight disbelief that he couldn't be suspicious of the man, Naruto could only ask. "How do you know my name?"

The man gave a small, but hearty laugh, "Of course I know your name. My daughter was the one who name you!" Naruto's eyes widened again in surprise, but the man wasn't done. "Well, Naruto was your mother's idea, but I certainly really liked it. It is much more eastern than I would expect, but it does fit very well in your case."

"W-What are you talking about?"

The man simply snapped his fingers and two twigs appeared in his hands, each with a marshmallow at the end. "Here, I believe this is quite popular and tastes delicious." He handed Naruto one before hovering his own over the flames. Still in shock, Naruto roasted his marshmallow. "Now tell me, what is the last thing you remember?"

"Huh?" Naruto took a few seconds before he could speak, "Umm, I was at home and left to talk a walk." His eyes slowly widened in remembrance and he almost dropped his twig in the fire, "Issei-san! He was attacked! I-I was attacked, too. Yuuma, she stabbed me!" He frantically looked around, "Oh my God, what happened?! How did I get here?!"

"You don't have to call on me I'm right here." He said taking a bite of the marshmallow as Naruto stare at him." But to answer your question, before you died you crush a crystal that carry my essence."

"Essence?"

"Yes my essence, before I died sealing Trihexa which was also known as 666. I seal my soul and half of my power inside the crystal you crush taking it inside you."

"What do that mean?"

"Once you wake up you will have my power and abilities I once have." The man said placing his hand on Naruto's head."You will wake up a demi-God with the power to match most in this world."

Naruto nod still shock at the man but was cut short when he started to whisper in his ear." _Remember this day Naruto for you shou be given the quest to slay Trihexa. So for that one reason I shou unleash the full potential of your abilities residing within you."_ God said with a face of sorrow as Naruto fall to the ground with a white aura with sparks leaking from him.

 _ **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX Unknown location XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Staying alone in a open field that looking up at the blood red sky. What shocking is a small boy around the age of fourteen. He has medium length white hair red eyes and all white outfit with red lining and sports a long tail.

This boy was Trihexa aka 666 the being that killed God.

The boy had a blank expression but soon change when he felt a pressure he only felt when he was being sealed away.

"So, you finally put a successor to Heaven throne." He said as he felt his power build from the thought of facing off which whoever he pick to succeed him.

" _ **I can't wait for our battle to the death**_." As a older version appeared in his shadow.

 _ **-[Chapter END]**_

 _ **How is it?**_

 _ **Should I make more or do I go back to the drawing board**_

 _ **Tell me in the comments and also tell me who you think Naruto should be with**_

 _ **Yuuma?**_

 _ **Rias?**_

 _ **Akeno?**_

 _ **Uriel?**_

 _ **Ophis?**_

 _ **All of them?**_


	2. The trip back home

_**Okay guys here is chapter two!**_

 _ **Lol bet you didn't think the update would be his fast huh? Of course I didn't either but you guys gave me ideas on the next chapter.**_

 _ **Someone who spark my ability to write this on was DragonPony022 who gave me details about the pairing and also a girl who I will add to the harem.**_

 _ **Right now it goes - Yuma/raynare, Ophis and you will find out he third girl this chapter.**_

 _ **On another note someone asked me for a image or a link of Uriel. Look up god of highschool Uriel, that's what she look like just with a different color dress etc.**_

 _ **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Welcome, Issei-kun. As you already know, everyone present here is a member of the Occult Research Club. This club, however, is just a mere facade. We're in fact all devils.'' Bat-like wings soon emerged from Rias' back, and the other soon followed just kept on looking, slightly freak out at this.

''I assume you are familiar with the game of chess, Issei-kun?'' Rias asked.

Issei nodded but was slightly confused. "What the hell does that have to do with any of this.''

''You see, every devil here can be associated with a chest piece. I am the King.'' Rias then pointed at a raven haired girl with her haired tied into a long ponytail. ''This is Akeno, she is my Queen. She mainly specialises in magic and is my second in command.''

Akeno smiled at Issei. ''Nice to meet you."

''Likewise, Akeno-san.'' Issei said with a grin taking glances of her breast.

Rias sighed at her Queen's behaviour even though no one notice she can tell she was still a little sad about breaking up with naruto. No matter what it's impossible for a human to date a human."Next up is my Knight, Kiba Yuuto. A Knight specialises in speed and Yuuto here also possesses a Sacred Gear.''

Issei gained a confused look . ''Sacred Gear?'' He asked.

Rias nodded. ''Sacred Gears are special items bestowed upon Humans by God.'' Everyone seemed to flinch slightly at the word 'God'. "They possess unique powers that prove extremely viable to both humans, devils and angels.''

Issei nodded and turned his head towards Yuuto. Yuuto smiled in return and bowed slightly. ''I hope we can get along.''

''No need for the formalities Yuuto, just call me Issei We're colleagues now, right?'' Issei said with a grin. Yuuto just smiled and nodded his head he thought Issei would be worst but he ain't that bad.

Rias coughed in her hand to regain everyone's attention. ''Next up we have my Rook, Koneko Toujou. A rook mainly specialises in '' Rias then turned her head towards a small girl that was sitting on the couch across from Issei, eating sweets. The girl looked up from the bowl of food and directed her gaze towards Naruto.

"Nice to work you…... pervert.'' Koneko said with a monotone voice as she immediately started eating her sweets again.

Issei sweatdropped and looked at Rias again, hoping for her to continue.

''And last but not least we have my Pawn, which is you Hyoudou Issei. A Pawn can promote to either a Queen, Knight or Rook when in enemy territory."

"Wait! I just remembered something!" Issei said as everyone look at her." What happen to naruto?" He asked as Rias narrowed her eyes while Akeno look at him with a danger stare.

"What do you mean Issei-kun?" Rias asked hoping she could calm down Akeno who was quiet.

"I remember Naruto being there with me." That for another shock from everyone." He try to save me but he couldn't so he dash out the park being follow by Yuuma."

"Why you didn't say this earlier." Akeno yelled as purple sparks flew around her. She would had attack if Rias didn't raise her hand.

"Calm down Akeno, it's not his fault." Rias said as Akeno just frown." I should had check the area for the fallen angel."

Akeno stare down her king before leaving the room heading towards naruto house hoping he was there.

 _ **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX With Naruto XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

" _Home"_ Naruto thought as he stood on a hill overlooking Kyoto. Every since he got his powers he notice things that are not normal. The fact his hometown was cover in some type of blue shield was by far the craziest thing.

"It's not time to get starstruck, I have to find out who is Trixeha and also what was that crystal Uriel gave me." He said to himself as he walk down the hill.

After roaming around the town he quickly made his way to where he felt an warm power telling him to follow he sigh in relief when he found that it was Uriel who was sitting in a booth in a tea house. He walk in the shop and sat down in the sit in front of her.

"You're not who you say you are." He said as Uriel smile at him and place her tea cup on the table.

"You're right,I should tell you now since you finally inherited God strength." She said as look at the confused teen." I am Uriel a Archangel also known as the Angel of Power."

Naruto narrowed his eyes looking at his childhood friend. Though he can't call her that now seeing she is a Angel."So this whole time, you was a Angel and didn't tell me?"

"It wasn't my place, I was given the mission to find a child who is pure enough to take the throne that has been vacant." Uriel explain to him as she grabbed his hand and gave him a warm smile."And I found you Naruto, the child who will grow to become God."

"Is that my fate to become God?"

"No it's your destiny."

"What about the quest he gave me?" Naruto asked seeing as he was going nowhere with that." I think I met god,he gave me a quest to kill a being call Trix-"

"Trihexa, 666 is a legendary being known as the Apocalyptic and is stated to be on par with Great Red and Ophis in her full power. It is the Beast recorded in the Apocalypse.*Uriel said frowning deeply as she remember the power it posses.

"Ummmm he give me a name but he didn't say all that info." Naruto reply worry about the outcome of this.

"Don't worry Naruto, I will be right there with you." Uriel express in a way made Naruto believe he can do it.

"Now Naruto we have to speak on many things such as getting your Brave saints."

"Brave saints?"

"Brave saints known as the Royal Users, are a set of 13 cards used by the Angels to increase their ranks by turning other beings into angel. Though It is based on the Evil Pieces system that the devil's use." Uriel explain as he nod his head.

"Other beings? What do you mean by that?"

"Other being such as humans,fallen angel." She listed off the being they know.

"Wait, fallen angel is that the ones with the black wings?" He asked as she notice his eagerness to know it she nod her head. As he gave a huge smirk making thinking to himself.

" _Raynare, I'm going to save you from that path."_ He thought to himself as he thought about the girl sad tone. He rose from his seat and look at uriel who had a raise eyebrows mostly about his strange actions." Uriel, I know who I'm going to have in my brave saints."

"Who?"

"I will show her to you when I get back." Naruto said to leave the shop with serious look on his face. As he walk down the street back to the hill he as once at before he could leave he heard a voice call him.

"Naruto-kun, wait I'm coming with you." She said as naruto notice her eleven wings. She landed besides him and smile."You may need help finding whoever you looking for."

Naruto nod his head but a thought came to his mind."Uriel-chan."

"Yes Naruto?"

"Was our friendship...Was it real." Naruto asked as Uriel just smile sadly at the thought of him questioning their friendship. Uriel walk next to him and hold his hand and put it to her chest.

"Naruto, I promise the time we spent together is real." She said as she stare into the eyes.

He just smile at her and nod his head." _I glad I have someone like you on my side."_ He thought to himself as he step forward letting a single pair of golden wings that release a feeling of joy and faith.

Uriel blush now realizing how much Naruto grown from when he was just a kid she was used to protecting.

 _ **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX Back with Issei**_

Chaos was the only word to describe the current situation in the abandoned church.

Yuuto, Koneko and Issei were fighting through a rather large group of acolytes. Their goal was to reach Asia, who was chained to a cross on the other side of the room.

''Hyoudou-kun! You go ahead and rescue Asia! Koneko and I will be fine here!'' Yuuto shouted as he cut down another acolyte.

''I can't just leave you guys like that!'' Issei shouted back.

''Ara, ara. No one will have to leave anybody now.'' A voice came from behind them.

Issei turned around to see Rias and Akeno standing behind him.

''Akeno-san, Buchou!'' Issei shouted in relief.

''Akeno, clean this mess up.'' Rias ordered.

Akeno licked her lips. ''With pleasure, Buchou.'' Akeno then flew into the air and started throwing lightning bolts killing all acolytes.'

''Yosh!'' Issei said as he pumped his fist in the air. ''Now let's go get Asia!''

Unfortunately they were too late.

A green light surrounded Asia as she screamed out in pain. Her eyes went dull and lifeless as heard hung limp. Two, small silver rings were levitating above her body. Raynare put on a fake smile as she grabbed the Sacred Gear. She really don't want to do this but the higher ups gave her this mission,and she know what happen to people who failed.

Issei fell to his knees. ''No, Asia... She did nothing wrong, she just wanted a friend... WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS HER?!" Issei yelled as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Raynare laughed. ''Foolish boy. Did you really think you-''

''Raynare, stop this!'' A voice that all of them known said as he appears crashing down to the ceiling.

Suddenly a man had appeared next to Raynare. He was wearing a loose white gi with a blue lining.( **Naruto look like the story cover)** Raynare's eyes widened as she started to tremble slightly.

''N-N-Naruto! But I killed you!''

Rias and her peerage looked on in confusion and shock as the man smile at them. ''You did but I know you really didn't want to Raynare-chan, So I forgive you.'' Naruto said as he stroked Raynare cheek who had tears down her cheeks."You don't have to cry anymore, I told you I will save you from yourself one day."

 _ **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX Flashback [Eight months ago]**_

 _Naruto smile as he exit the school the school happy he can finally have his paperwork filled out to start school."I think school won't be so bad." He thought as he play around with the crystal around his neck._

" _I wonder what Uriel is doing?" Naruto said out loud not seeing the girl creeping up behind him._

" _Hi, new boy I don't think it's good for your image to be talking to yourself." Naruto heard a female voice said behind him. He turn around and blush as he look at her she was a attractive young woman with violet eyes. She has long black hair down to her hips. She has a slender body, with a large bust. She had on a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it._

" _Umm hi." Naruto said amaze at this girl beauty. If this is what girls going to look like in this school then this going to be a great place to live._

" _Hi, my name is Yuma." She said as she held out her hand as naruto shook it."Mmmm I feel some length of magic boarding in him." She thought as she noticed Naruto staring at her. She blushed now noticing herself how good looking he was._

 _Naruto chuckled a little as the Yuma blush got full blown red. "So Yuma-chan, could you mind showing me around." As he scratch the back of his head." I just got move here and really don't know my way around."_

Yuma smiled as she nod her head."Sure Naruto-san, I would love that."

"Please follow me, one of my friends told me of a nice café just next to the school…" Naruto nodded and followed her with a smile. "But one thing first…you don't have to call Naruto-san."

Yuma then took up a thinking pose and look at naruto with a grin. "Sure, how about I call you Naruto-kun?"

"Perfect!" Naruto said as he blush.

 _The café close to the school was actually very nice in Naruto's opinion. It was an open-air café with quite a few tables spread out between a very nice organization of plants and flowerbeds. The tables and chairs were not unlike ones he would see back in Italy, and they play some soft classical music in the background, which made everything better in Naruto's mind._

It appeared to be quite a popular place among students; looking around, almost every one of the other tables was filled with people wearing Kuoh Uniforms. Some people were looking over at Naruto and Yuma with widened eyes really don't know the reason why.

Naruto ignored everyone around completely, and pulled out a chair for Yuma before she sat…

"Thank you, Naruto-kun…"

"You're welcome…"

A waitress walked over to the two with a nice smile. "Hello there, what can I get for you today?"

"I'll have an ice coffee mocha please, what about you Yuma-chan?"

"I'll have a iced tea."

As the waitress left their table, Naruto immediately looked over at yuma and their eyes met. He had thought about being on a "date" with a girl countless times before, and he had thought of many scenarios, all in which he would try to be as cool as possible, but for some reason he couldn't think of anything to say at the moment.

 _For some reason yuma was,well special he somehow feel more attractive to her. Her black silky hair and pretty violet eyes, She seem to be elegant and mature. But there was also a subtle hint of something he couldn't put a finger on._

"So what made you want move here?" asked Yuma breaking the silence.

Naruto smiled at her without breaking eye contact. "I thought it would be best for my goals in life if I get the best learning experience."

Yuma smiled and nodded back, something about this teen had her curious to learn more about him. She could see herself with someone like this only if he can convince him to join her side.

" _What is your goal?"_

" _Well, I spent most of my life being help by others so I wish to do the same for other!" Naruto said with a great smile on his face that same to spark something in her._

" _I….I…...I believe you." She said still confused of the feeling she was feeling. He remind her of the innocent side she had on she was once an angel working with her teacher/sensei Gabriel. Not realizing the tears that began to fall._

 _Naruto look confused and shock at the tears falling and notice giving him a disappointed stares. "What did I say wrong?" He thought as he decided to act on impulse. He wipe the tears away as she stare at him with red eyes._

" _Calm down Yuma, you don't have to cry no more." Naruto said as her eyes got wide_."I promise I will save you one day."

 _ **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX Flash back end**_

After that day they started to spend more time together, she was happy and he was too. Nothing could come between them, it was to a point where she just wanted to tell Naruto the truth and disappear with she was too slow as Akeno started to talk to him more in class and outside of school. She couldn't do nothing about it just because of the fact that she could had been detected by the devil.

"Hai." She said as she wipe her tear away before showing a joyful smile. She finally got him back, the man who brought out her true self.

The action shock them because of two major things. One the fact that the fallen angel in front of them was just laughing evilly and now she is on the floor crying. Second Naruto was actually alive.

"Naruto get away from her, she just playing you!" Rias she as Akeno just step forward smiling at the blonde.

"Naruto-kun…... You're alive." Akeno said as Naruto look over at the girl who broke his heart. He wouldn't be lying if he said he was happy he could see her again. But couldn't just for the fact he notice a black red aura around them.

*So, this was the secret you was keeping….." Naruto said frowning deeply at the turn of events. He felt Uriel land beside him with her wings still out." You was a devil!"

"Well what about your secret Naruto? You hid the fact you was helping the angels." Rias said looking at Uriel who still had her wings out."This must had been that holy aura I felt."

Naruto just glare at her pissed that she would accuse her like that."I found out about this whole thing when I died!" He said staring down the red hair girl she then look at Issei." You even turn him into a devil for your own gain mostly.

"What!?" Rias yelled mad at the claim he put on her. Issei was in the background frown hoping Naruto wasn't telling the truth.

" _She didn't revive me just to use me right?"_ Issei thought before shaking his head from such thoughts.

"I don't know why you think I would hide something from her." Naruto said as he look at akeno who was just looking at him with a pleading look." But I guess you don't share the same way."

" Naruto, I think it's best if we take care of the things we need to do." Uriel said making naruto break his stare at his ex. As akeno look over at the Uriel glaring at her with an intent that could kill.

"You're right….. Raynare do you wish to start over from your dark path?" Naruto said turning his way toward the fallen angel who nod her head.

"Yes."

Naruto smile knowing he is making the right choice."Very well." Naruto said as a white magic seal appeared under her." Raynare,will you serve me not as a slave but as an instrument of the greater high."

"Yes." Raynare said as she stared into Naruto's eyes as his pupils began to fade and turn gold. He allow his pair of golden wings sprout from his back releasing a holy pressure over the area.

"Will you promise to stay faithful to the power of God?" Naruto asked the girl who couldn't do nothing but nod her head as she stare at the wings that came from Naruto back. But the thought was cut short when her whole body and wings was surrounded in a white glow.

"Then Raynare come back to the holy side as not only as an angel you once was….but." Naruto stretch out while a halo began to morph on top of his head.

"But as the queen of diamond!" He wave out his hands covering the whole broken Church in a light. What came next shock the devils who was looking at Yuma in an almost different light. The girl who once had black wings was no more, what replace her was something people call a miracle.

She was still wearing the black strap-like objects around and under her breasts, and thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps. But the one set of wings was now white as if she never fell. Though the most shocking thing was she now have two more pair, three on each side.

"How did she grow so many wings at once?" Rias said as she stood frozen at the display of holy magic in front of her. She watch as Naruto turned his glance from Raynare to her and smile.

"When a fallen angel get pull back to their good self, they regain their true strength that they cast away." Naruto said as he look back at Raynare with complete love in his eyes." _This is the side you i believe in."_ Naruto thought to himself as Uriel just stare at him.

" _Why are you looking at her with so much love in your eyes Naruto-kun?"_ She thought to herself as she watch Raynare drop down from the ceiling. Sleeping from the experience she went though. He look over at a blond girl who was dress in a nun outfit.

" _What happen to her?"_ Naruto thought as he walk over to the girl. Uriel follow behind him and grasp.

"It's little Asia-chan." Uriel said in a sad tone. Naruto raised his eyebrows and look at her.

"Do you know her?" Naruto asked as Uriel nod her head.

"She came to the church in Kyoto for lessons." She replied as picking up the glowing sacred gear on the ground."They must had ripped this out of her."

Naruto frown before getting an idea, he grab the sacred gear placing it back in the girl.

"She was the most faithful girl I ever saw, she believed no matter what."

"I see." Naruto said as he started to build up his powers again.

"What are you doing to her!" Issei yelled as he ran toward him only to get shot back by a kick from Uriel.

"Please, don't rush at him in such a manner." Uriel said as Rias went over to Issei and check on him.

"If I don't do what I am planning, then Rias will mostly turn her into a devil." Naruto said as Rias glare at him for making it sound like a bad idea."Asia Argento, your faith is something I can only smile on in pride."

"You pray in good times."

"And you pray in your worst."

"So, I should grant you the gift to stand by my side as an angel but also as my jack of diamond!" Naruto yelled as a bright light cover her just like Raynare as she float in the air. Out of nowhere a pair of angel wings burst from her back as white feathers floated around the room.

"Amazing." Was the only word he could say as he look around the now glowing church.

"It's only one person who can turn a fallen angel back into a angel." Rias said catching Akeno attention who thought about it."and also turn a human into one too."

"Rias, it's no way! It can't be true!"

Naruto frown hearing the tone akeno was taking and just gave her a sad smile." Yes, it is true akeno."

"I am god."

 _ **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX Chapter END**_

 _ **Surprise? The next girl who joining is Asia!**_

 _ **I'm adding Asia because of how you explain why you wanted her and you made perfect sense. If you have a girl you think belong explain it for me so I can think about it and decide.**_

 _ **There we go guys chapter two of this story and like I said up top I will now go over a few chapter reviews that people may want to know the answer for.**_

 _ **Rias and Akeno, most people feel that since the two are devils they shouldn't be in the harem. Which I also understand that seeing as he's God and their devils. It's like + equal - it don't mix. So Rias is out of the option but Akeno is still hanging on by a needle.**_

 _ **Oh another issue many of you has been requesting different girl such as Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse. Out of these three girls I narrowed it down to Xenovia and Rossweisse. Reason why I didn't add Irina is because she's someone else brave saint and it would be more work to add her to this harem.**_

… _ **..And I don't like work[=~=]**_

 _ **But anyways the vote from the final girl begin now.**_

 _ **Is it going to be Xenovia!?**_

 _ **Or what about Rossweisse?!**_

 _ **Wait! wait! How about Gabriel!?(Just thought of her for some reason.)**_

 _ **But there you go guys now I'm going to play Vainglory, I desire a break.**_


	3. One last time

_**Yo!**_

… _ **.**_

… _ **.**_

… _ **.**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **Lol I disappear for a while huh? You must had thought I forgot about this story.**_

 _ **Well guess again!**_

 _ **But better yet...Y'all forgot about me!**_

 _ **No one pm me or nothing, I felt like a step kid.**_

 _ **Someone pointed out I need a BETA which I agreed, but I may invest some time to find one. If I can't find one by the time of the next chapter release, I will mostly release the next chapter without a Grammar check.**_

 _ **Now I want to go over a few reviews before we start this chapter.**_

 _ **Some Guy:"Well the other two are in rias' peerage and it would seem like extra work to replace them with other characters for the sake of plot. Gabriel seems like a really easy pairing as she's an angel and naruto's God now and stuff and the Angels are supposed to forever love God anyway. Personally would prefer Rossweisse.**_

 _ **I pick this review to go over because it had something that many may be wondering. Since Asia is not devil a Oc will have to take her place and Rossweisse is not in the pairing right now,but she maybe if the arc I am thinking about go right!**_

 _ **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX Chapter Start**_

Rias looked on in awe. "But… You're supposed to be dead!" She yelled pointing at the teen the she used to go to school with.

"Bastard!"Kiba yelled as he stared at Naruto in pure rage as Naruto turned around and stared at Kiba. Issei suddenly felt fear for his friend, but somewhere in him knew Naruto wouldn't harm them.

" _Why is he staring at me like that?"_ Naruto asked himself as he heard rias voice popping him out of his thoughts.

"If you're really God then you should know my name is Rias Gremory, next heir of House Gremory. You should know you're in the devil territory?"

"Rias Gremory huh? Never thought we will meet with Lucifer sister." Uriel joked laughing a little.

He seemed to chuckle. "Lucifer's sister? Do I have to be afraid of him?" An insult. Even Issei managed to pick up the complete disrespect. Rias took it worse than Issei thought. Her finger twitched, as if she was ready to use the Power of Destruction.

"Uriel, take those two back to my house."Naruto said not taking the time to reply to her"I need to have a few words with them."

"I don't think it's a good idea but okay, send a pulse if you need me." Naruto nod his head while Uriel pick up the two girls and vanish.

"Now, I guess you realize what could happen right now." Naruto said as he slowly started to let his holy aura cover himself."Though I really don't want it to end like this."

"I feel the same, but I must ask what happen to you?" Rias asked wanting to get information to give to her brother.

"I guess I could give you an answer since I don't want to be rude." He reply taking a glance at the battle ready Kiba and Koneko."It sound reasonable don't it?"

"Fine." Rias said in a monotone hiding the fact that she is nervous about being in the face of a being who proclaim himself as God."Why are you here?"

"I live here." Naruto said raising an eyebrow." You do remember that do you?"

She just gave him a stare that made him chuckle."After I died I decide to head home to get some answers, once I got those answers I came back here to get Raynare since I believe it to be the right choice."

"That's it?"

"Of course."

"Now I have a question."Naruto said as he folded his arms."Why is Kiba staring at me with some much hate?" Rias' eyes became low at that. Even Kiba who was staring at him with hate now had his eyes stray to the side.

"Kiba, along with many others were viciously experimented on and tortured by members of the Church, in an attempt to create users able to wield Excalibur." Naruto felt his brain speed up, not understanding why the church would do such a thing. But he came up empty.

"All of his friends died, and he was the last survivor. He became mentally unstable from that incident, and he reacts violently when anything related to the church come into conversation." Naruto felt his anger rise to a new peak and realized too late he was getting emotional.

"Then I guess this talk is over." Naruto said not wanting to speak about this anymore waving his hand getting ready to teleport back to his house.

"Wait Naruto-kun!" Akeno yelled as Naruto look at his ex-girlfriend." Can we talk?" She said nervously not meeting Naruto stare.

"Akeno, I don't thi-"

"Sure, I guess we have to speak for a moment." He said cutting off Rias off while Akeno hope her queen change her mind.

"Rias, I will be back." Akeno said smiling brightly stepping beside Naruto. A white magic circle appear under them.

"And Kiba, I promise you I will find who approve of this and put them to Justice." He said as they vanish from the Church. Rias sigh as she order Kiba to taking Issei home. Making plans to get in touch with her brother to tell him the bad news.

"I hope nothing happen."

 _ **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX-XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX Line break**_

As the light dim Akeno notice they was in Naruto's room. Glancing around she smile as memories enter her mind."I wish it didn't end." She said to herself as Naruto look at

her with a blank expression.

" _So, Rias was the cause."_ Naruto thought with a frown but then Naruto felt his heart ache when he saw some tears running down Akeno's cheeks.

Some tears started to gather in Akeno's eyes as she shivered a little, and her movements started to calm down. "I…I really didn't mean to hide from you, but you was a human and Rias thought it would be wrong to lead on something that will end bad for us.

"Then w-why…" whispered Naruto. "…Why did you try to get so close to me?"

"Naruto-kun…"

Naruto turned to look Rias queen after a deep breath and gritted his teeth as a lone tear drop fell. "You knew that I was a human…so you knew that nothing good would ever come out of us being close!" Naruto's frown deepened as he gently held onto Akeno's wrist. "Did you know how happy I was to be with you!"

"I was happy too! Ever since I started dating you. I finally found someone I could have my own family with!" She yelled grabbing onto his gi."I wanted you Naruto and no one else!"

Naruto stood in silence as he hug the devil who bury her head into his chest. He didn't want to let go, he known if he did it would be no turning back."Akeno, I wish we could be together again but…...We can't." Naruto said in a somber tone. He have to do this, it is no other way to resolve them. She was a devil and he was a human who turn into God.

It don't match

Akeno look up in horror as she shake her head."No…...no How about we just run away! I-I-I-I can became a stray and we can just disappear forever!" Akeno reply panicking at the thought of Naruto leaving her was surprised to see Akeno act this way, but wrapped his arms around her shaking frame. She appeared to be very delicate in his arms, as if she would break if he would so much as pull away a little. Her body was smaller than what Naruto expected, and she fitted in his arms very well. It's almost like she belong with him.

"We….we can't akeno, I can't have you leave your best friend and I can't leave my new duty and responsibility unchecked." He said running his hand through her hair."I wish their was another way but this is it."

She rotated her head to stare at his deep blue penetrating orbs." Naruto-kun, if we really have to end this can I ask for one last thing."

'What is it?" He asked as he said akeno look over at his bed and gave a small smile.

"Just one last time." Akeno said as Naruto known exactly what she wanted. He would be lying if he said he didn't want it either. He lowered his head towards hers and she mimicked his response and parted her lips. When she made contact with him it felt like she was hit with lighting, her whole body was being electrocuted and it felt better than anything that she ever felt before maybe this situation is causing this feeling. Wanting this sensation to continue forever she licked his lips seeking entrance and he obliged by parting his. Then the battle for dominance began, but was quickly over Naruto had overpowered her in only few seconds but she didn't mind.

All she care about is her final night with the love of her eyes flew open and before she could think of anymore thoughts, he rushed in and met her in an extremely passionate kiss. She was stunned by the passion which he channeled into that kiss and she hungrily and eagerly accepted him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped both his arms around her and was daring enough to put one near to her ass. Hormones and his feelings for her began to take stopped kissing her because she pushed him off for some air.

"Naruto..." she whispered.

She was panting and he was as well. To his surprise, she was already out all of her clothes but her bra and panties.

"I really do love you."

His eyes widened and focused on her eyes. He immediately began to kiss her again, allowing his hands to explore her body. She took control of the kiss and stuck her tongue into his mouth, to which he wrestled with his own. He groped her ass with one of his hands but did it gently as not to hurt her. She squirmed but didn't make a move to break the kiss.

"Akeno...you're so beautiful." He whispered as he began to kiss her neck.

She pulled his body against her own as he continued to kiss and nibble her neck. He stopped after a minute and returned his lips to her own. He could feel his area getting harder and warmer with every passing minute. Akeno could feel her nipples getting erect and she began to feel wet on the inside. Hormones had completely taken over and she put a hand on his area,he stopped kissing her.

"Are you sure?" he asked panting.

"Yes." Was all she had to say for Naruto to keep then felt her lean against him and she pushed him onto his back. She drew off his pants to reveal his boxers. She slid up and kissed him again. He placed both his hands on her ass and groped it, making her moan down his throat. He drew one of his hands up and unbuckled her bra strap. She stopped kissing him.

"You're very naughty..." she teased in a sexy tone.

He chuckled nervously and she took off the bra herself, revealing her breasts. Naruto gasped.

"Oh my god...Akeno...you're killing me." He whispered as he leaned up and began to eat at her breasts. He ran his tongue on one of her nipples and began to suck on it.

"Oh..my..god...Naruto..that feels so good..." She moaned his name deeply getting wet from the experience.

He continued this for about a minute before she pulled down his boxers, revealing his boner. She made no comment on this and he laid her down. He moved her panties to one side and allowed his dick to go inside of her. He kissed her as he thrust in and out. She moaned heavily down his throat. Warm pleasure enveloped them both. After a few minutes pass they switch position with Akeno having her ass in the air. Showing Naruto a great view that many will die for.

He lined himself back up with a pussy and in one motion he drove his whole 8 inches into her making her scream louder. Naruto was feeling like he was in a dream but now he is ecstatic and just felt like this is a very good place to be in time right now. He pounded into her several times. Each one bring here closer to her orgasm but hold off for her lover.

Akeno could feel his cock grinding inside her and could do nothing but feel bliss. They only had sex once before this one and that was a month ago on his birthday. Sadly this is going to be the second and final one.

" _I….can't…...be…..thinking….. About that now!"_ She said moaning at his ability to be able to fit in smoothly but he's stretching me out and this feeling is one of the best you can have.

"Akeno….Im at my limit." He said as he kept pounding into her watching her ass jiggle with every contact.

"Naruto-kun…..come…..inside…..me." She reply panting from the feeling of Naruto reaching so deep inside mind with blank as he put up his speed again and then he gave one last powerful thrust shooting his seed inside her.

Naruto was finally coming letting his hot seed hammered against her into her womb to conquer it. He felt her tighten up on him while he was coming so he left his dick up in her releasing all he was so much of his seed that there were still large quantities leaking out. He felt relieved as he pull out panting from their session.

Akeno on the other hand was laying there breathing heavily from the orgasm that she had. Their face time didn't even measure up to this one by a line slide. Never in her life has she felt so worn out or full in her life. She got cut from thought when Naruto kiss her deeply. She return the kiss and smile at him resting her head on his chest both falling asleep.

Not knowing the person outside the room listening.

 _ **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Next morning**_

Once again, morning had broken and the sun illuminated the mostly peaceful town. Many people were already filling the streets trying to make it to their work on time, and were oblivious to the fact that a battle between devil and fallen angels took place just a little over a day ago.

A lone ray of sunlight peeked through the curtains of a certain apartment and landed on the twitching eyes of Naruto. The man groaned as he turned his head to the side, With a slight brush of his hand, a small wind suddenly brushed against his curtains and closed it completely, shutting most of the light from the room.

"damn…now I'm awake." He said to himself as he try to head back to sleep. He stop when he started to remember the events of last night. He sat up and look at his bed to notice he was alone and Akeno clothes gone. Sitting up at the edge of the bed he sat there just thinking endlessly.

That warmth feeling he had falling asleep last night was gone. Now replaced with empty thoughts and memories of the past.

"Just one last time." He whispered to himself as a lone tear drop fall from his face.

 _ **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX Downstairs**_

"Hello, Michael-san." Uriel said as she heard the call get connected.

The familiar and comforting voice of the Archangel immediately greeted Uriel. "Hello Uriel-kun, I am very glad to hear from you again especially after feeling that large amount of holy aura that I felt." Ever since God death against 666, Archangel Michael and Gabriel thought it would be a good idea for them to take care of heaven as she find God replacement. So every since Naruto was found she had been reporting back to them.

"Ooh, is that Uriel-chan?!" exclaimed a girly and kind voice from behind Michael's voice. "Hello Uriel-chan, I miss you!"

Uriel couldn't help but smile at the serene voice of her friend. "Hello, Gabriel it is great to hear from you as well."

"Uriel what did I say? I want you to call me Gabriel-chan too!"

"But we are talking business right now, Gabriel." Uriel replied knowing the pout Gabriel would definitely have on her face at that moment.

"Sorry Uriel, but please continue your report." Michael instructed despite his sister's presence beside him.

"Well, the energy you felt was Naruto making two girls his brave saints." She said making such no one is listening to them."One was a former fallen angel name Raynare."

"Raynare! That great, I known she will turn her life back to the faith of God." Uriel heard Gabriel cheering in the background. She couldn't blame her, Raynare was her only student she ever pick up.

"Who is the another one?" Michael asked as he sweatdrop at his sister behavior.

"Asia Argento, she was the nun you reported that had the Twilight healing."

Michael thought the two over and smile."Those two could be powerful duo with the right training." He said to Uriel as he thought about the the events that could accrued soon."When are you bringing him up here?" He asked his fellow archangel.

"In the next few weeks, we just need to make sure no one follow or try to attack us."

"Alrighty, we will be expected you guys." Uriel heard on the other end as the phone call was ended. As she sat in the quiet living room she started to think about the things she heard last night outside Naruto door. The voice sounded just like the girl who was standing next to the red hair.

"Naruto-kun, who is she to you?"

 _ **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxChapter End**_

 _ **There we go another chapter bite the dust, but before I take about final pairings let me say this. This chapter with Akeno was my way of ending things with a bang with their relationship, but Akeno is in the pairing.**_

 _ **Final Pairing is Akeno, Raynare,Asia,Gabriel, Xenovia.**_

 _ **Uriel is unknown for now, because I got a idea that pop into my head.**_


	4. I Can't Do It!

Yo I'm going have to wait on updating this story. I'm stuck on this mobile app, and I hate how they make my story format look. soooooo I'm going to see if I can order a laptop in a few weeks.

I'm flashing out!

 ** _P.S the chapter is done._**


End file.
